


Chequers

by TerryMcKay



Series: Hidden in the Dark [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMcKay/pseuds/TerryMcKay
Summary: What happened on the way back to The Blackwood Hotel after Julia went to see the PM at Chequers. Missing scene.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: Hidden in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668190
Comments: 32
Kudos: 108





	Chequers

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to @akh who provided the beginning and endless inspiration (thanks for betaing it!). This fic exists because of her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much in advance for every comment or any kind of feedback. I more than appreciate it. x

The ride back from Chequers is a quiet one. Several questions bounce back and forth in David’s mind but some instinct tells him not to open his mouth. Not yet anyway. Whatever has just taken place between Julia and the Prime Minister is not, strictly speaking, any of his business - not as her bodyguard, not as her impromptu driver, and not even as the secret lover that he only becomes when the doors of their respective rooms close to the world outside and the adjoining one opens.

After steering the car away from the gravelly yard and past the guards, he allows his gaze to flick briefly from the empty road to the occupant of the seat next to him. Apart from having told him to drive as soon as she had gotten into the car, she hasn’t spoken a word since her return.

David focuses his eyes back on the road again but his thoughts remain on her. He almost wants to tell her that he knows - knows about the allegations against the Prime Minister and that she has received the information, off the record, from the Secret Service - but he doesn’t know how to even begin to explain how he knows. Her words on the phone earlier, about him being the only one she trusts, felt like a slap in the face at the time, and he can still feel the sting of that undeserved confidence now.

“I hope the meeting went well, ma’am,” David says at last to break the silence.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Julia start as if she had been deep in thought.

“You don’t have to call me ma’am,” she says after a beat. “We’re alone here.” Her words are Julia’s, but her tone is still that of the Home Secretary - aloof and distant. After a short silence, she speaks again, this time sounding more like the Julia he knows behind closed doors. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” she says and David can feel her eyes on him now. “If I could have thought of anyone else…” She trails off, the subsequent silence indicating there is no-one else.

David forces his focus back on his plan to successfully manoeuvre her back into The Blackwood without blowing their cover, trying to ignore the significance her words implied. But he fails, miserably so. As soon as his eyes are back on the bendy road that is only illuminated by the headlights of the car, his mind is back on the woman sitting next to him. It’s almost as if every nerve in his body is attuned to Julia’s every reaction, intent on finding out her state of mind. 

But actually, he knows. The occasional rustling of the folder in her lap, the shallow breathing, her complete lack of presence. Physically she is there, mentally she seems to be somewhere entirely different. The quiet seeps through David’s bones like a chill on a cold winter’s day. The only thing that interrupts and yet magnifies this solitude is the irruptive rain that now keeps a steady patter against the windows. But still, there is no reaction from her. 

David tries to remain nonchalant, focused on his duty as PPO, not as anything else, yet he chances a glance in her direction and wonders if she should try and gauge a reaction or any kind of conversation. His urge to hear her voice is almost too great.

Julia has her focus on the side window, staring at the darkness outside, forlorn almost. It seems almost rude to interrupt her. He does so, despite everything and stops the car at the roadside. They are well hidden between trees, which coat them like an invisible blanket. 

She stirs at the motion and when David turns off the engine, at last, he is finally able to look over at her. 

“Why did you stop the car?” Julia holds the folder, still, with all the secret information he supposedly doesn’t know about, clutched in her hands. The Home Secretary still hasn’t left her entirely, but she sounds more like his Julia now. The thought gives David a moment’s pause as he realises he just referred to her in his mind as ‘his’ Julia, but he brushes it aside as a momentary slip and returns to the issue at hand.

“Are you okay?” he prods gently, evading her question for now. He hopes that she might start talking on her own. The last thing David wants is to come across as nosy. It isn’t his place to ask what happened back at Chequers. What he can do, however, is to make sure she is alright. It is his duty after all, or at least that is the way he now interprets his duty as PPO, and whatever else he is to her now.

Resistance bubbles up in Julia’s demeanour. She is fully ready to defend herself, fight back, switch back to politician mode and close the door she had opened a tiny crack on their way back. She looks at him defiantly, opens her mouth in protest and closes it again. Her focus goes away from his worried, questioning eyes back to the folder on her lap. David knows better than to say anything right now. Instead, he gives her the time she needs. If she feels better afterwards, it’s his duty done. He lets his eyes linger on her for a moment longer, her features illuminated by the various control lights in the car. It gives her an almost ethereal look, shows off her perfect jawline. 

"I had a client once...a young woman,” Julia starts unexpectedly. “She was assaulted by an older man in a position of power, her superior at work. I don't think she was his only victim, but she was the only one who spoke up. I won the case but he knew the judge and got away with little more than a slap on the wrists. I was furious but couldn't do anything more." She pauses, glances at David. "You asked me once why I got into politics. That was one of the main reasons. I needed to be able to do more."

David looks at her, not daring to speak for he feels there is more to the story. He hopes the spell won’t break now. There have been rare moments when she has opened up, talked about her past the way she has just now. But Julia remains silent, averts her gaze, looks away from him out of the wind screen before she heaves a sigh and looks back down on the folder in her lap. As if suddenly reminded that she went against protocol, told him something she shouldn’t have, she heaves a sigh and changes the subject. “I don't know why I'm telling you this... Forget I said anything." 

For a moment, neither speaks. Both are lost in their own thoughts. David, too, now looks out into the darkness, unable to make out anything. Not that he is focused on anything that is going on outside the car anyway.

There is nothing he would love more than to be open to her, tell her he knows exactly why she went to Chequers tonight, requested to speak to the PM, and how he can finally see why this is so important to her. It was not about some strategic political move after all. It was much more personal. He can see that now. At this point, this is no surprise to him anymore. When he first met her, he had been led by his prejudices, by images painted by the media and his fellow comrades. In consequence, he had misjudged her on a grand scale. 

“Are you actually planning on getting us home… back to the hotel,” Julia makes a quick attempt at correcting herself, but David notices. 

Her accidental slip mirrors a tiny feeling deep inside he still tries to suppress. The whole situation seems surreal, hard to grasp and quite impossible to keep up. It isn’t about the danger in itself. No, that is thrilling on a level. No, what makes the whole affair almost dreamlike, is her and the warm, fuzzy feeling she gives him whenever they are together. He can feel he is falling for her. Hard. Part of him still waits for someone to shake him awake. She simply cannot like him the way she acts, accept him for who he is, can she?

He voices none of these thoughts. Instead, there is a curt nod and then the sound of the quiet purring of the engine being put into gear. It doesn’t take long for them to be back on the road. To David it feels like the inside of the car is full of things unsaid, yet neither voices anything, or says even a single word. There is a tense silence. Julia seems just as occupied with her own thoughts as he is. 

Perhaps even more so. She oozes perfectly nervous, even anxious energy. David would love to know what happened behind the closed door back at Chequers, but he doubts she would tell him anytime soon. If she ever will. They have found the policy to avoid talking about politics to be the best one so far. 

So, the only way he would be able to deduct and find out anything is by reading her body language. Once again, he shoots a quick glance at Julia in the hope she doesn’t notice. She still keeps to herself, having retreated almost entirely somewhere deep in her own thoughts. David can see her staring out of the windscreen but he is certain that her eyes are glazed over, oblivious to the passing scenery.

Yet at the same time, he can tell that part of that nervous energy stems from their little outing. It’s the same excited, tense energy she had when she slipped in the car with a small appreciative smile, telling him the destination of that trip. He had stared at her for a moment then, still uncertain whether this was such a good idea, but not voicing any of his concerns again. He knew, perhaps better than anyone, that once her mind was made up, there was no changing it.

The further they drive back towards the city centre, the more antsy she becomes again. This time it is her who gives him a quick look as if asking him for reassurance that everything will be fine. But it isn’t the time for words. Not now. 

David keeps his focus on his task at hand. Only when they reach the underground entrance, he returns his attention to her at last, mumbling a “nearly there,” as he gives her one of his rare, yet barely visible smiles. He is not even sure she can see it in the dark, but he hopes she knows it’s there. 

Julia gives him a curt nod and looks back, checking if anyone has noticed their car. As if the Gods are on their side at that moment, it’s an almost eerily quiet night. There is absolutely nobody on the streets, and the two or three people they saw earlier seemed to have other things in mind than to wonder about the black car that passed them. 

Finally, David turns off the engine and gives way to absolute silence. The only sound that can be heard at that very moment is Julia’s sigh. He looks at her now. Really looks at her. He doesn’t think he has ever seen a more stunning, yet conflicting woman than the woman sitting beside him. The soft curls of her hair fall into her face to partly shield her irritatingly beautiful features as she stares down at her folder for a long moment, before she runs a hand through her curls. She seems calmer now. Then she looks at him. How he craved to have her attention.

He isn’t even sure how long they stare at each other for he could get lost in her eyes. Deep, trusting eyes that only break the connection when Julia feels his hand creeping into hers. For a moment, she lets it linger on hers before she interlaces their fingers and gives him an almost imperceptible smile whilst squeezing his hand ever so slightly. 

“Let’s get you back to your room safe and sound,” he finally breaks the silence, murmuring the words. He has to clear his throat first as it feels as if he hasn’t used his voice in an eternity. 

“Yes.”

With that, they make their way back. They quietly and carefully sneak up the stairs. Taking the lift could be potentially dangerous. Too revealing and much too obvious. Julia is following David for once. He has to fight the urge to reach back to her and take her hand, keep her even safer. But he restrains from any physical contact. For now. 

Their timing could not be more perfect. There is nobody in the corridors when David peeks out the back door. This time he instinctively grabs for her hand, not thinking, before he drags her down the floor to her door. Just as he closes the door behind him, he can hear voices of his colleagues, changing guard. But they are safe at last. 

A smile spreads across her face now, before she bites her lower lip enticingly. They made it. They actually made it all the way to Chequers and back without being noticed. David tilts his head to the side. All the anxiety gives way to excitement and pure relief now. All the adrenaline that flows through their bodies works like a drug. As if Julia wasn’t enough of a drug for him anyway, this is an almost lethal dose. In two big strides, he reaches her, pulls her to him by her waist. She begins to caress his cheek and then runs her hand through his hair. That is all it takes. One touch and the intoxication is instant. 

There is nothing soft about it when he pushes her towards the bedroom. This is no lovemaking. It’s raw and intense. The whole world around them, all the anxiety, the nervousness, the quietness melts away. Their kisses are hot and full of unbridled passion when their tongues dance together. It’s unique and unprecedented for both of them. A little sloppy perhaps and not all too elegant. But neither Julia nor David cares. They nearly rip their clothes off each other and throw them haphazardly around the big, luxurious room as they make their dance towards the bed. 

At this point, they are just a mix of limbs. Neither of them is quite sure where one starts and the other one ends. Even as they fall into bed, with David on top, skin touching skin, both hot to the other one’s touch. Electricity shoots through their bodies, any rational thought has long left the room. All they feel is their animalistic selves unleashed. Their tongues are intertwined once again as are their fingers as he presses her hands into the mattress. They are moving fast and then he is inside her. 

She is slick, hot and more than ready. Their erratic breathing changes to moans and grunts. There is a good possibility that David’s colleagues might hear what shenanigans the PPO and the Home Secretary are up to, but neither of them cares. David’s thrusts are almost impatient, desperate and hard. He is not sure he has ever needed anyone as much as he needs Julia this instant. She is the air he breathes and he can’t ever leave her again. 

Their bodies are so attuned to each other by now that with every thrust, Julia’s breathing changes, her moans become more and more intense, more wanting. Julia’s always been a vocal lover, but David feels as if she is putting past performances to shame with this one as he searches her tongue to swallow her whines and cries. 

Then everything seems to be happening at once. David moves down south, down her neck, makes a stop at breasts, delves further down her stomach and ultimately he finds her core. Julia is delirious. 

Fingers touch, fondle, push thrust. His tongue licks, while his mouth kisses and his eyes await her reaction. All she can do is writhe on the pristine bedsheets. He knows Julia hates begging, but she has never had reservations about it in the bedroom. They have reached her breaking point. David knows it. To be quite honest, he is not sure how long he can wait either. 

Julia pulls at his hair, drags her nails across his back, marks him with scratches and then he is inside her again. A few final pushes and then he stops. For a second it is as if the time stopped. Julia opens her mouth but no sound escapes as an intense orgasm hits her. At this point, David can wait no longer, gives a feral grunt and follows her down the rabbit hole. It’s a release, an escape, the best high he could possibly have. 

Their breathing is still erratic when he finally flops down beside her. Once again, both are at a loss for words. But there is no need for it when their bodies speak the same language. They always have. 

Both are sticky and sweaty from their coupling but they feel utterly spent and quite boneless. She scoops over to him and drapes an arm around his midriff and puts her head on his chest, to hear the rapid beating of his heart as their breathing slowly but surely becomes more normal again. 

That's how they fall asleep. Content and happy, even if David still feels it’s too fragile a feeling to admit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will most probably be the first one-shot of a series of scenes. We need some positivity and distraction during these rough times. Stay tuned!


End file.
